Tiramisu
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kau tahu arti kata Tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia?


A/N : maaf, sekarang Cio dan yang lain lagi istirahat :P (author lagi ada masalah). Beginilah kalau orang tua ga ada yang ngerestuin buat bikin ginian -_- ya udah deh, daripada banyak bacot, dimulai aja ya ^^ mungkin ffic yang lain bakal publish tanggal 8 atau 9. Dan masalah review di ffic gw yang pake ID gw juga itu karena ID gw di hack -_- jadi maaf ya D:

Disclaimed : KHR belong to Amano Akira not me :P

Dia menatap lurus kearah sebuah hutan kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pohon mapel. Berjalan ditengah hutan itu seorang diri, dia mencoba untuk menutup matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus disana. Sesekali angin membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Dia membiarkannya, membiarkan angin itu membelainya seperti orang itu biasa membelai rambutnya.

Mencoba untuk mengingat 9 tahun yang ia lalui bersama dengan orang itu. Yang dipenuhi oleh senyumannya, belaiannya, dan kecupannya.

"Dino..."

==oOo==

"Kyouya, selamat ulang tahun!" Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan warna mata berwarna cokelat membuka pintu ruangan komite disiplin sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk sang murid.

"..." Diam sambil memberikan ucapan selamat datang dengan deathglarenya yang indah, Hibari Kyouya sang ketua disiplin komite hanya melihat semua benda yang dibawa oleh sang tutornya. "Untuk apa semua ini..."

"Eh?" Dino hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, senyumannya terlihat seperti biasa. "Tentu saja untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu..."

Dino berjalan kedepan Hibari dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Senyumannya tampak sangat hangat seperti biasanya. "Selamat ulang tahun Kyouya..." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Hibari membuatnya terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap mata cokelatnya dengan dalam.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk meniup lilinmu Kyouya~" Dino membuka kotak berisi kue ulang tahun milik Hibari yang terlihat berantakan dimana-mana?

"Apa ini Haneuma?" Hibari menunjuk kue yang tidak berbentuk didepannya itu.

"A-ahahaha..." Dino menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aku mencoba untuk membuatkan kue untukmu... Tetapi, sepertinya gagal." Dino berjalan dan akan menaruh kue itu didepan Hibari.

"Coba saja dulu... Ini pasti e-" Baru saja Dino akan berjalan kedepan tiba-tiba dia tergelincir dan dengan sukses membuat kue itu melayang kearah Hibari. Masih dalam keadaan shock dan terdiam, Hibari dihadiahi sebuah kue yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Haneuma..." Hibari mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan krim kue itu. "...Kamikorosu..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya dan akan menyerang Dino.

==oOo==

Hanya dengan mengingat itu saja Hibari tersenyum kecil. Itu ketika Dino pertama kali merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan berakhir dengan pertarungannya dengan Dino.

_"Kyouya..."_

Suara itu langsung menyadarkan lamunan Hibari. Dia menatap seseorang yang ada didepannya saat itu. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa dan menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Dasar bodoh..."

==oOo==

"Eh?" Dino melihat kearah bungkusan yang ada didepannya. Sang murid memberikannya pada dirinya ketika dia akan kembali ke Italia. "Apa ini Kyouya?"

"Pelajaran memasak... Karena semua orang tidak ingin menerimanya (atau takut dengan sang ketua) kau boleh mengambilnya..." Hibari hanya memberikannya tanpa melihat kearah Dino. Sebuah bungkusan kecil yang polos tidak ada apa-apanya atau bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah sapu tangan. Dino tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih Kyouya..." Dino membuka dan melihat isinya. Sebuah kue kecil terlihat rapi dan tidak berantakan. "Baci?" Hibari hanya mengangguk tetap tidak melihat kearah sang bucking bronco. Dia hanya terdiam dengan segaris merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Ada apa..." Hibari terlihat memberikan deathglare 'terbaiknya' ketika melihat Dino hanya menatapnya saja tanpa menyentuh kue itu. "Kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak memaksamu untuk memakannya. Berikan padaku..." Ketika Hibari akan mengambilnya kembali, Dino menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah Hibari kearahnya. Dia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan menatap mata onyxnya.

"Kau tahu asal kata baci? Dalam bahasa italia artinya adalah 'cium'." Dino mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hibari. Hibari yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang tutor hanya bisa diam dan membalas ciumannya.

"Ti amo... Kyouya..." Bisik Dino setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari Hibari. Dan terlihat untuk pertama kalinya, wajah sang cloud guardian vongola itu menjadi merah.

=oOo=

"Kyouya!" Dino seperti biasa membuka pintu komite disiplin tempat Hibari Kyouya sang ketua komite berada. Dan seperti biasa juga, Hibari membalasnya dengan deathglare yang 'sangat indah' (itulah menurut Dino).

"Mau apa lagi kemari Haneuma..." Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana semua orang membagikan kasih sayangnya pada orang lain. Dino Cavallone sang tutor juga sepertinya menginginkan hadiah dari sang kekasih.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku Kyouya..." Dino berjalan dan mencium kening Hibari. Hibari hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau tidak memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihmu ini Kyouya...?"

"Untuk apa aku memberikan hadiah padamu Haneuma?" Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku..."

Dino melihat kearah Hibari. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit. Dia melihat kesegala arah dan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu diruangan itu. Mencarinya disegala sudut ruangan dan juga dilaci meja Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa diam dan membiarkannya mencari hal itu.

"Hm..." Dino tidak menemukannya dimanapun ia mencarinya. Lalu, ia melihat kearah Hibari dan berjalan mendekatnya.

"Ada apa Haneuma..."

"Aku bilang..." Dino tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Panggil namaku Kyouya..." Dino mencium bibir Hibari dan memutar kursi Hibari. Dia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Hibari dan tangannya mulai mencoba untuk bermain dengan tubuh Hibari.

"Hn... Haneuma... Jangan sekarang..." Hibari mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman sang tutor tetapi percuma, Dino langsung mendorong dan menciumnya lagi. Dino mulai mencoba untuk menelusuri bagian dalam baju Hibari dan sampai ke punggung bawahnya. Ketika dia menyentuh punggung Hibari, sebuah kotak kecil berhasil untuk ia raih dan Dino tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mendapatkannya Kyouya..." Dino tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah kotak cokelat yang tadi disembunyikan oleh Hibari. Dikotaknya, terlihat tulisan

**'Ambil saja Haneuma...'**

"Hei... Itu curang..." Hibari mendeathglare Dino dan melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tetapi Dino langsung mengelus kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya lagi dengan singkat.

"Buon San Valentino, amore mio..."

==oOo==

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan sekolah Namimori. Tentu saja juga hari kelulusan sang ketua komite disiplin Hibari Kyouya. Setelah tanpa diketahui alasannya para siswi yang ingin mendapatkan kancing baju dari sang ketua langsung kabur begitu saja, Hibari segera keluar dari aula sekolahnya dan melihat kearah taman yang ada disana.

"Kyouya..." Yah, tentu saja sang tutor yang setiap hari selalu datang tu tidak akan pernah melewatkan hari kelulusan murid sekaligus kekasihnya itu bukan?

"Ada apa Haneuma..?" Hibari berjalan mendekati Dino. Dino langsung memberikan rangkaian bunga kearah Hibari.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Kyouya, ini untukmu..." Dino tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hibari. "Mau merayakannya?" Dino menunjuk sebuah kotak yang ada disebelah tangannya lagi.

Hibari melihat kearah kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah kue berlapis yang berisi strawberry dan juga krim putih, tetapi bentuknya berantakan dan sepertinya habis terjatuh.

"Biar kutebak..." Hibari menutup kotak itu dan melihat Dino. "Kau gagal membuatnya lagi, dan ketika kau membawanya kemari kau terjatuh karena tidak ada semua herbivore itu..." Dino hanya tertawa dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tetapi, kau tahu tidak arti kue yang aku bawa?" Dino membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan pada Hibari. "Mille feuilles, dalam bahasa perancis artinya adalah seribu daun. Seperti kue ini, aku membuatnya sambil membayangkan seribu kenangan tentangmu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang... Walaupun pada akhirnya daun-daun itu akan berguguran satu persatu, daun itu akan tetap tumbuh dan selalu ada... Sama seperti kenanganku bersamamu yang akan selalu ada..."

"..." Hibari hanya bisa melihat Dino dengan tatapan terkejut. Warna merah terlihat dipipinya yang putih itu. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Dino merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Hibari dan mencium dahi Hibari. "Aku hanya senang karena kau mau masuk kedunia yang sama denganku..." Memang, setelah acara pelantikan Tsuna menjadi boss vongola kesepuluh juga berarti Hibari Kyouya menambah statusnya sebagai cloud guardian kesepuluh Vongola. "Dengan begitu, kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini..."

"Dasar bodoh..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Dino. "Jadi maksudmu kalau aku tidak mengikuti Sawada Tsunayoshi kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi setelah aku lulus?"

"T-tentu saja tidak..." Dino melihat Hibari dengan wajah panik takut sang kekasih marah padanya. "Apapun yang kau pilih, aku percaya kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu... Dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu..."

==oOo==

"Kenapa..." Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang hanya diam terpaku. "Kau tidak tahu... Kau tidak tahu apa alasanku untuk ikut bersama dengan herbivore-herbivore itu?" Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap Dino. Suaranya terdengar bergetar seakan menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Dino, aku sudah memanggilmu dengan namamu... Bukankah kau selalu ingin mendengarku memanggil namamu...?"

"..." Dino berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hibari. Dia ingin menyentuh pipinya dan mengelus seperti biasa. Tetapi, Hibari mundur dan tidak melihat Dino. "Kyouya..." Dino melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apakah..." Mata Hibari terlihat berkaca-kaca dan setetes air mata keluar dari matanya. "Apakah karena aku kau tidak tenang Dino..."

==oOo==

"Kyouya, kau bisa menemaniku?" Dino membuka pintu ruangan Hibari dan melihatnya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan-laporan vongola.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatku sedang apa ya Haneuma..." Hibari mendeathglare Dino dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ahahaa... Soalnya sudah lama aku tidak pergi denganmu..." Dino hanya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu... Aku akan pergi dulu, kau ingin titip sesuatu Kyouya?"

"Yang tidak terlalu manis, dan juga enak..." Hibari mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dino hanya terdiam dan melihat kearah Hibari.

"Pffft..." Tawa Dino langsung meledak ketika itu. Hibari yang sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya langsung memerah wajahnya. "Kyouya, aku ingin mengajakmu mencari pakaian..."

"B-berisik... Selama 9 tahun kau selalu menanyaiku kue dan makanan..." Hibari sdikit panik ketika Dino tertawa. "Berhenti atau kamikorosu Haneuma..."

"B-Baiklah..." Dino berhenti tertawa dan melihat Hibari. Dia mendekat dan mencium dahi Hibari, mengelus kepala Hibari. "Aku akan membelikan kue untukmu... Jadi tunggu aku ya."

=oOo=

"Pesanannya dimohon untuk ditunggu sebentar..." Pelayan toko kue yang didatangi Dino selesai mendengarkan pesanan Dino. Dino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan duduk disana.

BANG! BANG!

Dino terkejut mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari depan toko. Ketika itu terlihat beberapa orang yang membawa senjata api memasuki toko itu, mengacungkan senjata kesemua orang.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Toko ini akan kami ambil untuk jaminan!" Seorang dari mereka yang menggunakan topeng mengacungkan senjata dan membuat beberapa orang disana ketakutan. "Setelah para polisi memberikan jalan untuk kami pergi!"

"Apa yang..." Dino mencoba untuk mengeluarkan cambuknya. Tetapi seseorang langsung menembak kearah Dino dan hampir mengenai tangannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang mencurigakan! Kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukai kalian!" Orang itu menunjukkan sebuah benda seperti bom yang ada ditangannya. "Kalau macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan-segan menekan tombol yang akan mengirim kalian keneraka!"

"Boss anda tidak apa-apa?" Romario yang ikut ada didalam sana mendekati Dino.

"Tenang saja..." Dino melihat kearah Romario dan mencoba untuk tenang. "Sekarang, kau coba hubungi Tsuna atau yang lainnya... Aku akan menutupimu agar tidak diketahui mereka..."

=oOo=

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Dino-san, Hibari-san?" Tsuna berada diruangannya bersama dengan Hibari yang menyerahkan laporan.

"apa urusanmu Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari mendeathglare Tsuna membuatnya ketakutan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-Tidak... Hanya saja, aku benar-benar melihatmu berubah setelah kau dekat dengan Dino-san..." Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil dan Hibari hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Begitulah... Mungkin karena dia aku menjadi berubah..." Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melihat kertas laporan yang ada ditangannya.

BRAK!

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto dan Gokudera masuk kedalam ruangan Tsuna dan melihat Hibari disana. "Kami baru mendapatkan berita..."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut herbivore..." Hibari mendeathglare Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat ini!" Gokudera menyalakan TV yang ada diruangan itu.

"Penyergapan yang dilakukan kepolisian terhadap teroris yang ternyata selama ini bersembunyi ditengah kota tidak berjalan lancar! Para teroris yang berhasil kabur melarikan diri dan menyandera semua pengunjung sebuah toko kue yang ada didekat sana! Kami mendapatkan beberapa daftar nama para pengunjung yang ada disandera disana." Hibari dan yang lainnya melihat kearah daftar.

Entah kenapa hati Hibari saat itu menjadi tidak tenang. Dia benar-benar tidak mau melihat atau mendengar semua itu. Kata-kata Dino dan dia terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

_'Baiklah, aku akan membelikan kue untukmu Kyouya... Jadi tunggu aku ya.'_

Dia melihat kearah daftar itu dan tersentak ketika melihat nama Dino ada disana. Menjatuhkan begitu saja kertas-kertas yang ada disana, dia berlari kearah luar. "Hibari-san!"

=oOo=

Hanya beberapa menit memakai mobil, mereka sudah sampai ditoko kue itu. Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat handphonenya dan menyadari kalau Romario menghubunginya.

"R-Romario-san!" Tsuna langsung mengangkat telpon dari Romario. "Bagaimana keadaan Dino-san?"

"boss tidak apa-apa, tetapi kami tidak bisa bertidak gegabah... Mereka membawa bom dan mengancam akan menembak orang-orang yang ada disini..." Romario berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Hibari langsung mengambil handphone itu. "Dimana Haneuma..."

Romario melihat kearah Dino dan memberikan handphonenya. "Kyouya-san ingin berbicara dengan anda..."

"Kyouya..." Dino menunggu suara disebrang menjawab.

"Dino, sebaiknya kau tetap disana dan jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh..." Hibari terlihat panik dan khawatir dengan Dino. "Aku akan menolongmu..."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ada disini..." Dino mengecilkan suaranya dan nadanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"jangan bercanda, kau tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan teroris, bukan penjahat sembarang-"

"Aku tahu..." Dino tersenyum dan tetap dengan suara yang kecil. "Tetapi, kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan ada yang selamat..."

"Jangan pesimis..." Suara Hibari mulai menjadi pelan dan juga serius. "Kau fikir aku akan diam disini dan tidak melakukan apapun? Dan jangan sekali-kali menyuruhku untuk tidak menolongmu..."

"bukan masalah aku atau kau Kyouya. Aku tahu kau bisa menyelamatkanku... Tetapi, disini banyak anak-anak dan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah... Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal." Dino terdiam sejenak begitu juga Hibari.

"Lalu..." Hibari kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah perkataan Dino. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan melakukan negosiasi dengan orang-orang ini agar anak-anak dan juga orang-orang disini diselamatkan terlebih dahulu..." Hibari terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tetapi itu-"

"Kyouya..." Dino memotong pembicaraan Hibari sekali lagi. "Untuk sekali ini, kumohon jangan melarangku... Ini bukan untukku atau untukmu... Ini adalah untuk orang-orang yang ada disini..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Haneuma..." Suara Hibari terlihat lebih tenang. Tetapi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan tidak tenang.

"Tenang saja Kyouya... Lagipula aku janji untuk memberikan kue untukmu bukan?" Dino tersenyum pada Hibari. "Ti Amo, Kyouya..." Hibari hanya diam tetapi walaupun tahu Dino tidak akan melihat dia hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan Dino, merasa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi, tiba-tiba melihat anak kecil yang sepertinya terpisah dari ibunya. Dia berjalan menuju kedepan seakan mencari ibunya. Dino juga melihat seseorang dari para penjahat itu mengacungkan senjata kearah anak itu.

"A-awas!"

BANG!

Suara tembakan itu terdengar dekat ditelinga Hibari. Terkejut? Tentu saja, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai suara itu.

PRAK!

"Haneuma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hibari sedikit berteriak didalam telpon itu. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali d hanya ada suara orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Boss, kau tidak apa-apa?" Romario yang melihat kearah Dino yang mendorong anak itu dan sepertinya peluru itu mengenainya akan berjalan menuju ketempat Dino.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Atau akan ada lagi yang akan aku tembak!" Orang itu langsung mengacungkan pistol kearah orang-orang termasuk Romario.

"Apakah..." Dino yang sempat tumbang langsung berdiri sambil menggendong anak yang tadi ia selamatkan. "Kalian kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Para teroris itu langsung melihat kearah Dino dan melihat kalau bom mereka ada disana. "Sejak kapan-"

"Jangan remehkan aku..." Dino menggendong anak kecil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Romario. "Ada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, menunggu diluar sana. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh kami disini..."

"Kau fikir kau siapa? Apa kau tidak takut dengan senjata ini?" Beberapa dari mereka mengacungkan pistol kearah Dino. Tetapu dengan cepat Dino langsung menjatuhkannya dengan cambuk miliknya.

"Sebagai seorang boss mafia, pistol sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari..." Dino tersenyum dingin kearah mereka. "Sekarang, giliranku membalas kalian karena menggangguku..."

=oOo=

Para penjahat yang menyandera orang-orang ditoko itu sudah ditangkap. Semua orang yang berada disana sudah diselamatkan termasuk Dino dan Romario. Anak yang diselamatkan Dino pun dibawa Romario ke ibunya yang menunggu diluar.

"Haneuma!" Hibari yang memang sudah menunggu diluar sedaritadi langsung berlari menemui Dino. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kyouya..." Dino tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Hibari dengan erat.

"Haneuma?"

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini..." Dino masih memeluk Hibari dan hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku lelah..."

"Kalau kau terluka tadi, aku akan membuatmu beristirahat selamanya Haneuma..." Hibari tetap tidak bergeming dan mendeathglare Dino yang sepertinya tidak melihatnya dan hanya tertawa pelan. Perlahan, Hibari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Dino dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah kau selamat Dino..."

"Terima kasih Kyouya..." Dino yang sedikit terkejut dengan Hibari yang memanggil namanya hanya tersenyum dan mencium serta membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Hm?" Romario yang masih menggendong anak itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Kau terluka?" Romario melihat darah yang menempel di baju anak itu.

"Tidak..." Anak itu terlihat sedikit menangis dan menunjuk Dino. "Kakak itu..."

"Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang Dino..." Hibari masih memeluk Dino, dan Dino membisikkan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba Romario berteriak sesuatu dan tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh.

"Ti amo per sempre... Arividenci... Mi amore..."

Hibari terkejut ketika Dino terjatuh. Dia langsung melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah yang berasal dari punggung Dino. Peluru mengenai punggung Dino, dan ia menahannya sejak tadi.

"Boss, Kau tidak apa?" Romario mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Dino. Dino sama sekali tidak bergerak dan darah masih keliar dari tubuhnya.

Semua orang panik dan langsung berusaha memberikan pertolongan pada Dino. Tetapi Hibari hanya diam dan melihat tubuh Dino dengan tatapan kosong. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Dino padanya, Hibari tahu dia tidak akan lagi bisa mendengar suaranya, tidak bisa melihat senyumannya, dan tidak bisa lagi merasakan pelukannya. Dino sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

==oOo==

"Kalau saja..." Hibari terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut, Hibari hanya diam tidak melihat Dino. "Kalau saja aku tidak memintamu untuk kesana... Kau pasti masih ada disampingku sekarang..."

Dino melihat kearah Hibari dan tersenyum. Dia mendekat dan menunduk untuk melihat Hibari sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Dia membuka dan menunjukkannya didepan Hibari.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau kau yang membuatku meninggal Kyouya..." Hibari masih diam dan tidak melihat Dino. "Aku mencintaimu... Walaupun aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamamu... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun..."

Mencoba untuk menyentuh Hibari, Dino mengangkat bahu Hibari perlahan dan melihat matanya, dan perlahan Dino mencium kening Hibari. "Satu-satunya hal yang masih mengganjang difikiranku adalah... Aku belum menyerahkan ini padamu..." Dino membuka kotak yang ada ditangannya dan memberikan sebuah kue. "Cobalah, nama kue ini adalah tiramisu..."

Hibari melihat Dino dan mengambil kue yang ada ditangannya. Memakan dengan menggunakan sendok kecil yang ada disana walaupun hanya satu sendok.

"Tidak terlalu manis..." Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan sedih. "Dan enak..." Dino menar-ber membelikannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau.

Dino tersenyum dan memeluk Hibari. Mengelusnya, dan mengecupnya. "Mulai sekarang... Dapatkah aku terus hidup...? Didalam hatimu... Makanya, janganlah bersedih, karena aku akan selalu ada didalam hatimu..."

"Baiklah..." Hibari melihat kearah Dino dan hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Sebelum aku pergi..." Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hibari. "Kau tahu asal kata Tiramisu dalam Italia adalah..."

Hibari yang mendengar suara Dino terkejut dan melihat kearah Dino. Tetapi, yang ada didepannya hanyalah angin yang berhembus kencang disertai dedaunan yang membuat matanya tertutup. Ketika membuka mata, yang berdiri didepannya adalah sebuah makam, dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

_Telah berpulang, adik, keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan kekasih kita_

_Dino Cavallone_

_**'Pemuda yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain.'**_

Saat itu juga, air mata Hibari jatuh dan dia membiarkannya keluar begitu saja. Peluru yang waktu itu mengenai tubuhnya mengenai paru-parunya, dan dia tidak bisa tertolong. Saat itu juga, Hibari menjadi sering menyendiri dan terdiam sendiri. Dan hari ini, tigapuluh hari sudah Dino meninggal, dan dengan pertemuannya yang terakhir tadi, Hibari tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Dino. Tetapi yang ia tahu, Dino akan selalu ada didalam hatinya.

"Itu yang kau katakan tadi bukan, Dino...?" Hibari menoleh kearah langit yang kala itu terlihat cerah. "Kuharap kau juga melihatku dari atas sana..."

_"Kau tahu? Asal kata Tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia artinya adalah... 'Izinkan aku pergi ke surga...' "_

==oOo==

Gini deh kalau lagi kesel, pengen nangis, n ngambek2an sama keluarga tapi lagi LAPER! :)) maaf ya klo Gaje, soalnya pas lagi liat-liat di mall banyak banget Tiramisu, Baci, ma mille feuille :)) enak loh :P ini dia daftar menu *plak* daftar nama kue dan artinya di ffic gaje ni~

Baci : Cium

Mille Feuille : Seribu Daun

Tiramisu : Izinkan aku pergi ke surga (lebih tepatnya klo bahasa inggris 'Let me go up' tapi biasa dibilang juga 'Let me go to the heaven')

Maaf kalau gaje ;P dah lama ga bikin angst n ini maunya bikin buat 8059 tapi g jadi n jadinya D18 :)) sooo silahkan review, flame juyga boleh ;3;


End file.
